Just another Phanfiction
by keeganmegson
Summary: Dan has to rely on Phil to help get through his Nyctophobia. What will happen when they confess their feelings for each other? Read to find out. (I suck at summaries so much. Rated M because things are gonna happen eventually)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm blind whilst writing this because my glasses broke a few days ago. I love the phandom so much and I have read so many phanfictions so I thought I would write my own so here we are. I hope you enjoy.**

**I uploaded this for my friend who ship Phan (bromantically not romantically). It's also on wattpad under the same name**

Dan's POV:

My Claustrophobia was kicking in. Darkness spread around me, engulfing me limb by limb. I at on the floor hugging my knees, rocking back and forth. Damn my stupid fear of the dark. I whimpered my best friends name, not knowing if he could me.

"Phil" i whispered into the darkness. I suddenly heard a pair of footsteps run towards me.

"Dan! Dan are you OK?" I whimpered in response. I felt his arms wrap around me. Phil was the only one who could help with my Nyctophobia. I put my head into his chest and listened to his heart beat. He stroked my hair to calm me down. I had had the fear since I was young, I don't exactly know how it began but it has stayed with me into adulthood. I was 23 and scared of the dark.

A few hours later, it had began to get brighter as the sun began to rise. I had been sitting in the same place all night. I must have fallen asleep on Phil as I woke up, my head still on his chest. He was still stroking my hair, something he knew I liked as it was relaxing. I raised my head and looked into his blue eyes. He smiled.

"Morning sleeping beauty. You eventually fell asleep which is good," he said softly. He smiled his crooked smile which made my heart soar. He may be my best friend but I loved him, truly loved him.I just didn't know if I should tell him.

"I'm going to make some tea. Do you want some?" I nodded and slowly stood up, allowing Phil to move. I watched him as he moved from where we were sitting towards the kitchen. Once he disappeared, I made my way to the living room waiting for my drink. I pulled out my laptop and checked my twitter.

"Here you go," called Phil, entering the room with two mugs in his hand.

"Thank you Phil." I replied. "Thanks for helping me last night."

"I'll always protect you Dan," he replied, smiling.

Phil's POV:

Dan Howell, the man I feelings for since we met almost 5 years ago. Last night wasn't the first time I helped him through his Nyctophobia panic attacks, after all he has one nearly every night.

"Thank you Phil." Dan replied, once I had gave him his mug. "Thanks for helping me last night."

"I'll always protect you Dan," I replied, smiling.

We sat in comfortable silence for a while before Dan announced he was going to shower. When he left I grabbed my laptop and began editing a video I had made with Dan the day before.

30 minutes later I heard the shower stop and then the bathroom door open telling me that Dan had finished. I had completed my editing so I uploaded it to YouTube. Once it had uploaded, Dan had came in dressed in his skinny jeans and black t-shirt. I told him I was going to shower and left him turning on the X-box.

**A/N: I know this is short and not good but it's a start. I am planning to get a chapter up every week or when I can during revision for my upcoming exams. Thanks for reading this guys. Please comment your thoughts and let me know what it's like.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know this is a bad chapter but I had limited time to write it during my revision etc. I hope you enjoy it.**

Phils POV:

When I re-entered the living room after my shower, dressed in my skinny jeans and checkered button up short sleeve shirt, Dan was playing Animal Crossing on his DS. He must have given up on what he was playing on the X-Box earlier.

"Hey Dan, do you want some breakfast or anything?"I asked him as I began to towards the kitchen.

"Can I have some buttery toast please?" I asked, not looking up from his DS. His hair had fallen in front of his eyes.

"Of course" I pulled two slices of bread from the packet and put them inside the toaster and lowered the popper **(I don't know what its called) **I then put the bread packet back into the bread basket and pulled a bowl out from the cupboard and began filling it with Shreddies.

A few minutes late I returned into the living room with my bowl and Dan's toast on a plate. I handed him and sat down next to him. We ate in comfortable silence.

"Hey Dan, what plans do we have for today?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Well, we need to pack for later and we have our radio show later" he explained. I then remembered it was Sunday and we were leaving for the North-East after our radio show. Dan and I had agreed to meet up with a fan, Kaylen, as her friend had become seriously ill.

-TIME SKIP-

Dans POV:

We came out of the BBC radio station after grabbing our small suitcases from the main office. We were on our way to the train station.

"I'm so excited!" Phil was jumping on the taxi seat. He was grinning from ear-to-ear. He had always enjoyed our trips to areas outside of London and Manchester. He looked so cute when he was paid the driver when we had arrived at the train station. We then waited another 15 minutes and boarded the train that would take 7 hours to get to 'The monument Station' in Newcastle where we would be meeting Kaylen.

-7hrs Later-

Still dan: **(You're in my world now *Crazy laugh*)**

We had arrived at 5am at 'The monument'. We stood on a road opposite a giant pillar with a statue on the top. We noticed 2 young girls walking towards us. One girl was slightly taller than the other. With what we could see they both had brown hair.

"You're Dan and Phil right?" the smaller one asked us. We nodded.

"I'm Kaylen," the taller on introduced. "And this is Aimee"

**A/N: This is all i'm going to write for today. I hope you have enjoyed it. I'm really looking forward to write about my hometown in my phic! I own nothing in this chapter except he name Kaylen and Aimee, who is the actual name of my friend. I am also aware that I have been abandoning my other stories but i am hoping to add more to them after my exams finish next month**


End file.
